Even shadows have hearts
by zeenz
Summary: Just a small one-shot describing that Rouge is not that bad at heart though the main scence is credited to Lucy.


**Hello people! This is my first ever fairy tail fanfic so plz go easy on me and incase you can't read the book cover, it says: Rouge; the only member of saber tooth that is not a complete jerk.**

**So let's begin.**

**-THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES-**

Rouge sat on the bench, completely humiliated. Both he and sting had lost to one dragon slayer. Natsu Dragneel, he was a force not just anyone could defeat. As he was sitting, the master came up to him. "M-master.." Rouge stuttered. "Rouge." He replied in a stern voice. Rouge was ready for expulsion from the guild he even expected the harshest of punishments. "I want you to go some shopping for tonight."

"Mater, please forgive-..Wait, what?"

"Yes apparently the errand boy is too ill to bring the groceries today, so you and Minevra have to do it."

"Oh!" Rouge breathed a sigh of relief. "But master. I lost…Aren't you going to expel me and Sting?"

"No, no why would I do that? You two are among the strongest of this guild."

"But you expelled Yukino."

"She was just useless rubbish who lost her first fight. I will not stand weaklings like that in my guild, is that clear?"  
"Y-yes, master."

**Later in the small market place:  
**

Minevra was muttering something under her breath about having doing a slaves job. "I am the most powerful female mage of Saber tooth! I shall not do a servants work."

"Fro thinks so too but it's the master's orders." The green haired flying cat said.

"Yeah. The master is already pretty ticked off." Rouge silently agreed.

"If he is then it's your and Sting's fault. You could not even defeat one damn wizard?!"

She continued to mumble and Rouge wandered off to another shop.

As Minevra walked she felt something bump into her. Annoyed, she looked down and saw a little girl with soft dark brown hair. Minevra recognized her as the daughter of two fairy tail mages. Suddenly all the hate that she felt for fairy tail started to pile up inside her. And without any hesitation she kicked the girl smack in the stomach and sent her flying backwards. The girl skidded to a halt near by and badly scrapped her knee. The girl immediately started to cry. Another girl, about seventeen, rushed to her aid. Minevra could also tell who this girl was. She was the celestial mage of fairy tail. She was the one Minevra had badly injured during one of the events. Minevra could still see many of the bruises that she had given the girl. What was her name again?

Well Miss Whatshername (Lucy) looked at Minevra and said "Please watch where you're going. Asuka could have gotten hurt."

Then Minevra started to get angry. "Are you talking to me using that tone?" she asked; her voice falsely calm. It reminded one of a snake, unpredictable and dangerous. "Yes, but..." Lucy began timidly.

"Well I will teach you to talk back to me, worthless fairy trash." Minevra cut her off. Instantly Lucy felt a great surge of magical energy originating from Minevra. "Eternal Eclipse!" She chanted and Lucy found herself surround by darkness. And before she could react, pain shot up her arm. "You can't see, so you can't tell where my attacks are coming from." She got hit again but she stood her ground. She reached into her key case and took out Leo's key. "It is useless Blondie. Your spirits will be blind too" Minevra sneered. Lucy ignored her and said "Gate of the lion, I open thee. Leo!". In an instant a man appeared before Lucy. His hair was arranged in such a way they gave one the impression of the mane of a lion. "Loki." Lucy said. "Got it." he replied. "Regulus! Shine and triumph over the darkness of evil!" he roared and out of his hand came intense light. He deflected the dark mage's spell. Minevra laughed and said "Maybe I underestimated you". She sent another slash of dark magic at her opponent. It was aimed at Lucy but Leo punched it off. "Alright, then I will have to finish you off first!" Minevra shouted. Two large balls of black energy formed on her hands. She threw one at Leo and the other at Lucy, Leo dodged but Lucy was so shocked she could not move, Leo rush to her and took the hit instead of her then disappeared in a flash of golden. "Leo!" Lucy screamed then was hit by another powerful blast of power that sent her flying into a near wall. Every part of her body started to ache. Minevra made another powerful blast that could very well kill Lucy. "Stop!" a voice shouted before Minevra shoot it. The ball on her hand flickered then disappeared. "What is it annoying cat?" Minevra asked in an acidic tone. The green haired cat replied "Master said not to get into a fight with other guilds. Fro thinks this counts." Minevra's anger amplified at that.  
"Are you giving me orders?" Minevra shouted, her voice was evident of her anger.

"Min-….."

"How dare you!"

She grabbed Frocsh by the tail and threw him towards the ground at a ferocious rate. The cat yelped in pain. She stepped on the cat's tail making him yelp again. She made another large magic ball and just as she was about to hit him with it when something grabbed her hand. It was some sort of whip that was made of water, with stars of different sizes flowing and floating around it. She turned around to see that the Blondie was standing up again, holding the whip. An intense golden light was surrounding her. "Attacking me made sense, so did kicking Asuka. But hurting your own comrade? You disgust me." Lucy sneered, blood dripping from the corners of her mouth and various parts of her body, her clothes torn from here and there. "You call your selves the strongest guild? In my eyes you're the most _pathetic _guild I have ever seen. Let me show you what the bonds of friendship can really achieve."

The golden light around her intensified. "I summon thee my sprits!" Lucy said in an emotionless, almost dark, voice. Then, around her fifteen figures appeared. "What?! She summoned all of her spirits at once? Yukino said that was next to impossible!" Minevra thought, feeling true fear for the first time in a long time. "Show her the power of fairy tail!" Lucy shouted. And in the same instant, before she could counter attack, Minevra got a punch in the stomach and face by Leo and Capricorn, a wool bomb by Aries, the ground rose up causing her to fall and twist her ankle, a face full of sand by Scorpio, a blast of her own magic by Gemini, two electricity charged arrows hit her, thrown by Sagittarius, a huge wave of water by Aquarius, then a huge axe hit her. Even plue was feebly kicking her, Lyra was screeching in such away that Minevra's head hurt, the Crux hit her on the head, Horologium joined Plue and from the sidelines Cancer muttered "I will give her a horrible hair cut-Ebi!"  
"And now to ensure you learn." Lucy mumbled in the same emotionless voice "88 stars of all heavens. Shine! Uranus Metoria!"

When the golden light faded all the spirits disappeared and Lucy saw the now half bald Minevra stumble then faint. Lucy too soon dropped to the floor unconscious. Fro, who had been watching, was confused and scared. He saw the little girl run up to the blond and said "Lu-nee! Please wake up! Please." The little girl murmured nearly in tears. Fro did not know what to do so he went flying off in search of Rouge.

Rouge was walking with his hands full of bags filled with various vegetables when he saw Frocsh flying towards him at a very rapid rate. Fro stopped before he crashed into Rouge. "Rouge come quick! Big trouble!" the cat panted. "Ok, what's the matter fro?"

"Minevra was fighting….." that was all Rouge needed to hear. Rouge started to run at such a rate that he could have beaten jet in a race. The master had specifically ordered them not to get into fights with other guilds and most probably Minevra had attacked a fairy, he now knew what the cost of angering fairy tail was and if their friend was injured, they would be in deep trouble.

What he saw surprised him more than his and Stings losing against one dragon slayer, he saw Minevra laying face down with bruises all over her body. She was obviously defeated. He turned her around and the sight he saw shocked him but as the shock subsided he laughed so hard that his eyes began to water. It had been such a long time since he had laughed as heartily as that. Then returning to his composed self again he asked Frocsh "Who did this?" Frocsh pointed to another body, lying not far from Minevra. He went close to it had saw a little girl crying over the limp body. The little stood up in a defensive pose and spread her arms. "Stay away from Lu-nee chan! You're with the, um.., tiger kitty tooth?" the girl said to him. "Saber Tooth and I am not here to hurt you, I am here to help."

"Really?"

"Really."

When Rouge picked up the girl he recognized her as Lucy Heartfilia; the celestial mage of fairy tail. She was not known for her strength, so how did she get the upper hand on Minevra? "Fro, you take the little girl. I will carry the celestial wizard."

Outside the Fairy tail quarters Natsu, Erza and Gray were waiting for their friend to return and by now they were rather worried. Natsu spotted a dark figure carrying a blonde towards them. As they neared, Natsu saw that it was Rouge carrying a very injured Lucy with him. Natsu, who did not know what had taken place, assumed that Rouge attacked her and now was here to display his handiwork. "What did you do to Lucy?!" Natsu roared "You people dared to lay a finger in her?"

"No it was not Rouge's fault. Fro will tell what happened." Said the cat carrying Asuka, who was really enjoying herself, bravely. Frocsh explained what had happened and that Rouge had only helped. The story really shocked everyone but they acknowledged Rouge's help and thanked him.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Rouge was walking in the busy street wondering what the secret of Fairy Tail's strength was. "Hey Rouge-kun!" a voiced said, jerking him out of his thoughts. He directed his gaze towards the source of the voice and he saw Lucy. "Can I help you Miss Lucy?" he asked in his best I-couldn't-care-less voice. He saw that she was covered from head to toe in bandages but her state was some what better than Minevra's who had broken quite a few bones. "I just want to thank you for helping me."

"No problem, love what you did to Minevra's hair by the way." Rouge managed a snicker. Lucy beamed at him and said "Well, I should get going now. Good luck for the games." Rouge was a bit bewildered at that "Why did you just wish me good luck? Aren't we rivals?" he asked tentatively. "Oh, that's because I don't think that you guys are _that_ different from us. You're just aiming for the top like us! You guys have your ups and downs, so do we. That doesn't make us too different, does it?" with that she ran off leaving behind a very bewildered and amused Rouge.

'You guys really are something else, huh, Fairy Tail? I wish we were more like you…' Rouge thought after she disappeared into the crowed.

**So how waz it? I am sorry if it is too rushed. My school has started!**


End file.
